


Liar

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Gen, We are not friends? Bullshit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: Nico感觉到后背一阵疼痛。他熟门熟路地从口袋掏出一瓶阿司匹林，掏出两片吞了下去。





	1. Liar 1

Nico感觉到后背一阵疼痛。

他熟门熟路地从口袋掏出一瓶阿司匹林，掏出两片吞了下去。

 

这已经不是Nico第一次后背疼痛了。

大概在两周前，Nico就开始被这种疼痛困扰。

一开始他还不以为然，只认为是最近训练过度导致的肌肉酸痛。直到某天，他因为疼痛而失手摔碎一个马克杯，才突然意识到问题的严重性。

Nico找过车队里的医生，但医生在检查过他没有任何创面的光滑后背后却告诉他：“Nico，我知道你最近和Lewis的竞争压力非常大，但你要学会调整心态，别把自己逼得太紧了。”然后Nico清楚地看见了医生在屏幕上打出了“压力过大”几个字。

最终，在Nico的强烈要求下，医生给他开了一瓶止疼片——最普通的那种。

 

本赛季还有最后两站，他可不想因为这种莫名其妙的原因在最后关头退出，所以他一直没跟Toto提起这件事。

虽然他的状态愈发堪忧。

 

“Nico，新闻发布会快开始了。”

“来了。”Nico用手指理了理头发，戴上帽子，努力忽视疼痛走向会场。

止疼片大概在一分钟后就会发挥药效，他能坚持。

在一系列照常的寒暄之后，记者们终于亮出了“獠牙”。

“Nico,上周美国站结束后，你和Lewis之间似乎有些不愉快，请问是怎么回事呢？”

噢，又来了。

“并没有所谓的不愉快，我们彼此尊重，相处得还不错。上周的结果对我来说很遗憾，但我这周会继续努力，希望能取得一个满意的成绩。”

然而这官方的回答显然不能让这位记者满意。

“所有人都看到了你在休息室向Lewis扔帽子的动作，请问你要怎么解释？”

止疼片似乎没有起效，Nico的后背更疼了。他不禁握紧了拳头。

他们想让他说什么呢？没错，他的确很气愤，气得把那该死的帽子砸到了Lewis的脸上？然后第二天报纸的头条就会变成“奔驰内斗进一步升级，Nico扔帽挑衅”，围场内又有了新的谈资了。

是的，从这赛季初开始，他和Lewis之间的关系就一步步不受控制地降至冰点。特别是现在到了季末，队内关系更为紧张。两方技师之间仿佛有根无形的线，这根线正在被越拉越紧，处于崩断的边缘。而处于风暴中心的两人关系更是一触即发。从两周前开始，他们就没有说过一句话了。

但即使是这样，Nico也不愿在公众面前失态。

“我们当时只是扔帽子玩玩。”

随后，即使记者再怎么旁敲侧击他们现在的关系，他也不再开口回答。

幸好Lewis今天不在场，Nico有些庆幸。

 

回到休息室，Lewis正在和他的赛事工程师讨论着什么。

Nico没有上前，他可不想显得自己很在意Lewis的赛事策略。

然而这时Lewis突然转过身来。他们的视线就这样突然撞到了一起。

 

时间仿佛凝固了。

 

这近乎诡异的宁静惊动到了一旁的赛事工程师，但他看着对视的两人，也不敢贸然开口打破这凝重的氛围。

Nico现在非常烦躁。他刚从令人窒息的发布会中逃了出来，结果又陷入了比刚才更尴尬的境地。

他的背痛似乎更难以忍受了。

“正在准备这周的比赛？”受不了这快要逼疯人的安静，Nico率先开了口。

“是的。我的刹车有些不稳定，正在试着调校。”Lewis看样子也没打算隐瞒，直接把他刚才讨论的内容说了出来。

Nico正准备开口，却突然不知道该说些什么。

祝你提前锁定总冠军？这句话他这几天早就听厌了吧。

祝你取得好成绩？这不是必然的吗？他已经是总冠军了。

Lewis已经成功到拥有三次总冠军了，然而自己在他面前却连普通的开口交谈都做不到。Nico有些自嘲地想着。

“哦，那你们继续，我还有事，就先走了。”说完，他头也不回地离开了这间房间。

就像个可笑的逃兵。

 

Nico逃回了自己的房间，把自己砸向了宾馆整理好的大床。

而背痛仍然折磨着床上可怜的人。肩胛骨处的疼痛已经发展到了触碰都难以忍受的程度，Nico不得不翻过身趴着倒在床上。他索性倒出一把止疼片，直接扔进了嘴里。

都见鬼去吧！他现在需要好好睡一觉。

 

备受折磨的Nico做了一个诡异的梦。梦里，他变成了一只可以自由翱翔的鸟儿。然而就在他在高空飞翔的时候，一股阻力迫使他无法再挥动双翼，只能任由自己坠落。就在这时——

Nico醒了过来。

他努力从床上把烂泥般的自己支撑起来，然而他突然感觉到有些不对劲。

他以最快的速度冲下床，跑到卫生间，背过身撩起了上衣。

 

Nico回头看向镜子。

镜子里是一对巴掌大的黑色羽翼，就在他肩胛骨的正中央。

 

TBC


	2. Liar 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nico,你不脱吗？”技师看着满头大汗却仍然穿着厚重赛车服的Nico奇怪地问。  
> “嗯...我不热。”说完一滴汗又沿着Nico的额角流了下来。

“Nico,你不脱吗？”技师看着满头大汗却仍然穿着厚重赛车服的Nico奇怪地问。  
“嗯...我不热。”说完一滴汗又沿着Nico的额角流了下来。  
这句话显然没什么说服力。  
不过技师也没再说什么，耸耸肩离开了。

“呼--”Nico一下倒在旁边的沙发上。  
距离发现自己长出一双翅膀已经过了10个小时了，他仍然无法相信这个事实。  
上帝啊！一觉醒来他就变成了一个鸟人！  
他甚至不能对任何人讲，他相信自己一定会马上被送到研究机构解剖。  
毫无头绪的Nico只能套上自己最厚的衣服盖住背后的翅膀勉强出了大门。  
幸好今天只是简单的训练，Nico擦着汗庆幸。  
忽然Nico觉得背后的翅膀有些异样--一种骨骼快速生长的痛感瞬间传递到大脑，他甚至能听到骨头在吱吱作响。  
上帝啊！他的翅膀在生长！

有人走了进来。  
是Lewis。  
Nico紧张得几近颤抖。他强迫自己冷静下来。  
他可不想被Lewis看出什么端倪。  
然而Lewis只是走进来拿起自己的水瓶喝了起来。  
休息室一下变得安静的过分。  
“Nico......你看起来脸色不太好。”  
突然的出声吓了Nico一跳，但他迅速回神，尽量从容地回答：“可能是晚上没睡好，没什么大碍。”  
然而下一瞬间，来自背后的生长痛更剧烈了。Nico赶紧在背后握紧了拳头，压下一阵痛呼。  
Lewis点点头不再说话。  
休息室又恢复了安静。

就在Nico想着是不是该借故出去吃点止疼片的时候，一个男孩跑了进来。  
是的，在Nico眼里他就是个孩子，他身上的那股活力让Nico甚至可以肯定他决不超过15岁。  
“噢天哪！Hamilton!Rosberg!”男孩涨红了脸，突然惊叫出声。但他马上镇静下来：“哦请原谅，是那边的技师告诉我你们在这儿的。我是奔驰新签的少年车手，我叫Mark Renner，刚刚获得欧洲卡丁车锦标赛的冠军。”  
Nico看着面前身高还不到自己肩膀的男孩，突然想起之前好像听说过奔驰刚签了个很有天赋的孩子，原来就是他？  
男孩显然有些紧张，但仍然说出了自己的要求：“我......我是你们的粉丝，请问......你们能给我签个名吗？”  
“哦当然可以，Mark。”一旁的Lewis笑着走上前。“签在哪？”  
“啊签这儿！”男孩神奇地变出一本本子和一支笔递给Lewis。  
签完后Lewis顺手揉了揉他的头。"你很有天赋，Mark。继续努力！"  
男孩顶着被蹂躏的金发脸更红了。“我会的！”  
随后Lewis把笔扔给Nico。Nico敏捷地抓住笔，签下了自己的名字。  
就签在Lewis龙飞凤舞的签名旁边，却小心地避免了任何交叉。  
“我真是太幸运了！”男孩激动地接过本子。“非常感谢！不过我想我该走了。再见，先生们！希望以后能跟你们一起比赛！”

Lewis的笑容一直保持到了男孩离开。  
他一定是想到了曾经的自己，Nico心想。  
就连Nico自己也不得不承认，这孩子身上独属于年轻车手的活力，以及眼中对未来的渴望，都不禁让Nico回忆起初见Lewis的时光。

那是一场少年卡丁车比赛，Nico发挥得很棒，一路领先，将对手远远甩在身后。眼看胜利即将到手，最后一个直道他却戏剧性地被身后的一辆车超越了。  
赛后那辆车的车手摘下了头盔，Nico才终于见到他的真容。  
那是赛场中很少见到的黑色面孔，一头卷毛，让Nico想到姑姑家养的黑色泰迪犬。Nico为自己的想象忍不住笑出了声，对方奇怪地看了他一眼。Nico觉得有些失礼，于是主动伸出手。  
“嗨，我叫Nico Rosberg，刚才的第二名。”说着不好意思地挠了挠自己乱糟糟的金发，“最后的超车很棒，这真是场精彩的比赛！说真的，你刚才开得可真快啊！”  
“噢是吗？嗯......我是说，你也开的很棒。”对方被他夸得有些害羞，“我叫Lewis Hamilton，嗯......很高兴认识你。”  
然后他握住了那只手。  
非常奇妙的，从此他们成为了彼此最好的朋友。

回想起来，一切仿佛就发生在昨天。

“Nico，他很像曾经的我们，不是吗？”Lewis转过身。  
“是的。”曾经的我们。  
“有时候我真的很怀念。”Lewis的声音突然变得柔和，仿佛大提琴的琴弓在丝绸上划动。“......你呢？”  
Nico避开了对方的视线，沉默了许久。久到Lewis以为他不会回答了。  
“......我已经忘了。”我们不再是朋友了，这可是你亲口说的。所以那些属于朋友的回忆我也不记得了。  
原本稍微缓和的背部一下子又剧烈疼痛起来。这次的疼痛比前两次更为激烈，就像有外力要将他的背撕裂开一样。而Nico的后腰也已经感觉到了羽毛的温度，这翅膀几乎大到要覆盖住他整个后背。  
Nico总算明白这莫名其妙的翅膀是怎么回事了。  
这就是个该死的人肉测谎仪！Nico青白着脸内心骂道。

没错，我就是个说谎者。  
然而心底有个声音小声地告诉他。

“是吗......”Lewis像被正面浇了一盆冷水，收回了视线，声音也低下来，以至于忽略了队友难看的脸色。  
Nico也说不清内心那股失望是来自何处。  
“Nico，上周......”  
“......”Nico闭上双眼，片刻后又睁开，“抱歉。当时......我没有控制好自己的情绪。”  
Nico突然有些难过，很淡，却无法忽视。就像被针刺的伤口，虽然很小，却仍会流血。  
他最终还是妥协了。  
他永远都是他们中最先妥协的那个。  
永远。

“噢Nico我是说......”Lewis因为Nico的一记直球乱了阵脚，，“......我并不介意。我已经忘了。”  
他又几步走上前，伸出手臂抱住了垂着头的Nico。  
“相信我，我也有失控的时候，没什么好在意的。”他努力安慰着，“也别在意记者的话，他们总想搞出点新闻。”

Nico一下子惊呆了。  
他们上一次拥抱仿佛是在上个世纪。他一直以为他们会维持彼此敌对的关系直到退役。  
直到今天。确切地说，直到现在。  
他僵硬在Lewis的怀抱里，不知道如何接下去。  
“还有......我想我也需要道歉......”Nico听见Lewis在他耳边道歉。  
哦天哪，千万别跳出一个人告诉他这只是个整蛊游戏，他一定会崩溃的。  
耳边呼出的热气让他有些局促，但他忍住没有打破这一刻的和谐。  
“我很抱歉，前几站我有些......态度恶劣。”是的，你是很恶劣。  
“以及，我很抱歉我在媒体面前说那种话，现在他们有更多东西写了......”是的，你说的那些话太过分了。  
“还有，我很抱歉......我故意没有祝贺你女儿的诞生......”  
“是的，是的......你简直就是个混蛋......”上帝作证，Nico真的不想像女孩们那样说话，可他现在的语气简直就像她们在撒娇。  
也许是Lewis放在他脖子后面的手太温暖了，他整个人都开始变得柔软。他的右手在不知不觉间揽上了对方的肩膀。他从没感觉过他们如此亲近。  
“......我真的......真的很生气......那些你在记者面前说的话......我以为我们完了......”  
Lewis的手来回抚着Nico的后颈。  
“......你的房子就在我们楼上但Alaia出生的时候你一次都没有来......我就知道你说的和好是骗人的......”  
Nico彻底放弃了。他放任自己变成一个向老师告状的小女孩，把自己心底一直以来积累的委屈都一口气倒出来。他觉得鼻子有些泛酸，但他拼命忍住。于是他开始不受控制地喘气。天哪，请让他保留最后一点尊严吧。  
“好吧，我很抱歉......我真的很抱歉......”Lewis手足无措地哄着他。  
终于，Nico渐渐平静了下来。休息室恢复了原来的宁静。  
但这次他们都很享受。

训练了一天的Nico倒在床上，昏昏欲睡。今天发生的一切都让他感到十分疲惫，他需要马上休息。  
然而他突然想起了一件事。

Nico走进卫生间，在镜子面前转身小心翼翼地撩起上衣。  
Nico睁大了眼睛。  
黑色羽翼消失了。

取而代之的是一幅巨大的翅膀纹身，几乎覆盖了他的整个背部。  
就像那双翅膀融入了他的身体。

 

“嘿，亲爱的，该起床啦！快起来......”  
Nico感觉到有人在摇他的肩膀。  
他艰难地睁开眼。  
“噢你终于醒了，”Vivian微笑着，比从窗户透进来的阳光更灿烂，“我叫了你好久，你睡得可真沉。”  
没错，他好久都没睡得这么好了，甚至还做了一个梦......  
一个梦......

“天哪Vivian，你一定不知道我梦到了什么......”Nico揉了揉自己的太阳穴，还有些没回过神。  
“怎么了？跟我讲讲吧。”Vivian永远是那么体贴。  
但Nico等不及了。  
“Lewis回来了吗？”  
“Lewis？噢，他今天刚刚度假回来，现在正在楼下游泳呢。诶，亲爱的你去哪？”  
“谢谢你Vivian！回来再告诉你！”

END


End file.
